This invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping paper reams and the like in sheets cut off a continuous packing web and for adjusting the size of such sheets according to the reams sizes.
In the packing art, and especially of paper reams, the problem of varying the packing sheet size to suit the ream size is yet to receive a satisfactory solution. In fact, the current practice of wrapping paper reams in packing sheets requires the availability of packing sheets prearranged in stacked packages. Indeed, it has been proposed to prepare such sheets from a continuous web or ribbon coiled into a roll for subsequent delivery, but in this case the adjustment of the sheet size did involve a rather complex procedure offering little scope for improvements aimed at ensuring production rates in keeping with the most up-to-date requirements.